


Fanfiction

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Embarrassed Alec, M/M, Paparazzi, crazy fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Magnus is a celebrity with lots of crazy fans who make Alec blush in the cutest ways with their fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this one is sort of inspired by Adam Lambert (because I am a Glambert). I just feel that Adam would be PERFECT as Magnus, so this is sort of the implementation of that thought.
> 
> enjoy!

Magnus entered his expensively furnished loft, blinking rapidly to get rid of the bright spots the paparazzi had left in front of his eyes. How did they manage to get his address anyway? He hated the thought of shifting again- he'd done enough of it in the past month already.

Picking his slumped body up, Magnus removed his designer shoes and jacket. He made his way to his room, intending to remove his make up, too. As much as he liked it, Alec preferred him bare, so he made it a point to only wear it when necessary.

_Speaking of Alec, where_ is _he_? Thought Magnus. That question was answered when he saw Alec lying on his bed, an elbow covering his blue eyes and a very, very red face.

Magnus crawled up to him, bestowing light kisses on his way up. He grabbed Alec's arms, attempting to pry them off his face, to no avail.

"What happened, love?" He said, worried by his lover's lack of acknowledgement. Receiving no reaction but the further reddening of Alec's face, Magnus sat back on his haunches. His eyes swiveled across the room, searching for the cause of Alec's behavior. Surely, he had not found Alec Jr, had he? He _had_ hidden it well...

Magnus' brief panicking was halted when he noticed the laptop on the edge of the bed, dangling almost off it as if someone had pushed it away harshly. His brow furrowed in confusion, and just as he made to get the laptop he was thrown off by Alec sitting up.

"I'm Sorry!" Exclaimed Alec, looking scandalized. Magnus sighed and stood up, thus untangling his limbs. He placed his hands on his hips, a gesture of impatience.

"Care to tell me whats going on, love?" He said. Alec looked away before visibly steeling himself. "IreadafanfictionaboutusandnowImscarredforlife" he finally said in a rush.

Magnus blinked slowly, and Alec was struck by just how much he resembled a cat. "Alec, darling, as much as gibberish intrigues me, I prefer understandable language. Can you translate that?" He said.

Alec sighed with annoyance. Why couldn't Magnus just leave it alone?

"I, uh, I sort if read a fanfiction about us online- Izzy sent it to me- and now I think I've been scarred for life." He said, not meeting Magnus' eyes.

Magnus stared at Alec for a second, before promptly bursting into undignified laughter, which caused Alec to redden again and hit Magnus with loose fists- without any real malice, of course.

"What?! It's nothing to _laugh_ at! The _things_ they made us _do! Gah!_ I don't think I can live another day knowing that there are _people_ out there _fantasizing_ about us in shameless ways!" Said Alec, shuddering at the thought.

This, of course, only served to double Magnus' laughter.

Eventually, when Magnus has recovered from the recurring fits of laughter, he cupped Alec's face in his hands, heart warming at the amused expression Alec was trying to hide.

"Believe it or not, Alec, I've read stuff far worse that what you must have read. I remember being appalled at the stalkerish tendencies of the fans, but now I'm used to it. You have to be, in my job, or else you will never be able to show your face to the people again without breaking into embarrassed sweat. Its OK. Maybe one day, when you've gotten used to these things like I have, we can also enact a fangirl's fantasy, huh?" Said Magnus, winking.

A stunned silence enveloped the loft, before the reverberating sound of a slap could be heard, accompanied by the incredulous enunciation of a name and followed by nervous giggles and loud laughter.

 


End file.
